Murallas
by suckmyduck
Summary: Klaine, de la serie Glee. La vida puede ser una mierda. Hummel y Anderson sufren, mucho. Pero se aman en el camino. Si no fuera por cierta muralla que divide sus caminos.
1. Así comienza

**Hola c: Pues hace MUCHO que no escribo y esta cuenta es nueva. Esta novela corta se llama murallas (me inspiré por dos colegios que conozco y están separados por un muro jejeje) asumiendo que McKinley no tiene todos los lujos que presenta la serie. No sé ojalá les guste, es un poco dura pero es interesante. Si tienen sugerencias o quejas comenten y ya dejo de joder jejeje.**

* * *

La secundaria William Mckinley era grande, grande en términos que respectan a una escuela pública. Ohio parecía un estado privilegiado, en cuanto a instalaciones educativas respecta, y se reservaba para éstas dicho término, pues no veías muchos futuros matemáticos, ingenieros o científicos salir de aquellas aulas. Salvo, no era de esperar que sucediera tal acontecimiento, en un espacio que daba privilegios a abusadores, e impulsaba los anhelos destructivos de estudiantes perdidos, que hallaban en la violencia una salida a los problemas con los que cargaban cada día.

Debe saber que cada abusador, matón, tenía su historia, sus excusas para algunos, sus pesares para otros. Pero no importa, no aquí.

Porque no todos eran malos, incluso, para su pesar, Kurt sabía que la mayoría de la gente que abarrotaba los pasillos, eran solo personas, siguiendo a un líder, con la vaga y casi absurda idea de sobrevivir en un mundo peligroso. En momentos, sentía pesar por sí mismo, auto comparecencia, por ser el único que prefería un golpe en el ojo, un empujón contra los casilleros, e incluso amenazas de muerte antes de negar su gusto por la moda, canciones de mujer con notas elevadas y, si, su tendencia a los hombres. Siendo su homosexualidad una revelación (un poco muy esperada) en octavo grado, no pensó que las cosas fueran a salir de control, no tanto como llegaron a hacerlo. Pero es un tema pospuesto, por supuesto, siempre hay un héroe en toda historia.

Solo que este héroe era otra víctima.

* * *

Su nombre es Blaine, Blaine a secas. Su nombre completo es Blaine Devon Anderson, el mundo lo sabría si tan sólo se sintiera como una persona, una respetable. Podría decir que su vida es perfecta, pues sus padres son ricos, su casa es promedio, pero lujosa, y cursa con excelencia sus estudios en cierta escuela privada, la Academia Dalton. Sin embargo, su identidad, dignidad y, lo que llamamos virginidad fueron arrebatados de sus manos, tal vez nunca le pertenecieron. Tal vez fue su culpa, tal vez lo merecía, tal vez no.

Los detalles del arrebato son triviales. Asistió, como buen estudiante, a la famosa "Lunada Dalton", una estadía por noche al año en las instalaciones del centro educativo. Debió pensar que todos sus compañeros eran almas puras de buenos pensamientos y corazón puro para confiar en cierto estudiante, Michael, si bien recuerda, accediendo a escondidas a los baños del instituto, lo suficientemente embriagado para ser manipulado por éste, no lo suficiente para ser consciente de que iba a ser violado, estable para gritar, pero no lo suficiente.

Michael, abusado por su padrastro, abandonado por su madre, buscando venganza donde no podía encontrarla. Pero esa es otra historia.

En términos, no sabía que dolía más: la penetración violenta y forzada que ejerció Michael en él aquella noche, que dejó secuelas físicamente irreparables, o la pérdida de respeto por parte de casi, si no todo, el cuerpo estudiantil. _La vida puede ser una mierda_, se repetía mientras las caras de sus profesores cambiaban de horrorizadas a compadecidas en segundos. _No saben tratar con niños, al menos no con niños violados por otros niños._

Por alguna razón, posiblemente el destino haciendo justicia, Michael fue visto por otros estudiantes cuando salía del baño, y al entrar encontraron a un Blaine desgarrado y lloroso, dolor y vergüenza irradiando su piel. El castigo de Michael es otro tema.

Los siguientes días contenían comentarios como _¿No violan sólo a las mujeres? _Y_ Si no salió antes del closet, ahora lo hará_. Ignorantes. Dalton podía ser una escuela privada, y los matones podrían no ser muchos, pero, en casos como ése las palabras pueden herir más que los golpes.

Después de terapias constantes y repetición tras repetición de frases positivas como "Vas a estar bien" y "Podrás superarlo" acompañados de abrazos ahogados y golpes en el hombro, se decidió que podía seguir estudiando.

Pero no podría ser el mismo, nadie esperaba que lo fuera, y no podía pasar por aquellos baños sin temblar, y en últimas, mares de lágrimas rondaban sus mejillas mientras se hallaba inestable e inseguro.

Necesitaba un escape.

Claro, deberían saber de aquel muro.

* * *

Seis metros de largo medía la pared que dividía a dos colegios. Seis metros de obstáculo, seis metros de escape, para algunos que habían pasado por encima de éste. Estos seis metros fueron especialmente diseñados para dividir el mundo de los ricos, que podían pagar una escuela privada, y los no tan ricos, que veían la educación como supervivencia, como necesidad.

Seis metros y demasiados ladrillos, con pequeñas notas escritas en bolígrafos negros y rojos, cada una declarando el amor de un estudiante por otro, algo ridículo sabiendo que la mayoría de aquellos romances pasajeros terminarían al acabar la escuela. _Estúpidos adolescentes y su estúpido amor_, pensaría cierto castaño.

La pared tenía hoyos pequeños, del ancho de un lápiz, y uno considerablemente grande, obra de un ladrillo reemplazado por, bueno, aire. Un hoyo escondido entre la maleza que crecía desde el lado de McKinley, mas era visible desde el lado de Dalton. Era la única comunicación entre ambos mundos.

* * *

La vida de Kurt no era muy sencilla, pero ciertamente iba mejorando. Los constantes abusos y golpes fueron reemplazados con simples y vacías groserías, unos cuantos gritos por el pasillo y estaba vivo para Geografía Económica. Todo iba muy bien, por un mes, un mes completo, agosto había sido hasta el momento, el mejor mes del grado para Kurt. Incluso le dijo a su padre, Burt, sobre lo suertudo que había sido de no recibir empujones por tanto tiempo. No era como si los insultos pasaran de largo, pero era un comienzo.

Todo estaba muy bien. Demasiado bien, diría.

Fue en la primera semana de septiembre, cuando se enteró de la razón de tan pasivo mes. Estaba cerca su muerte.

Kurt no era un ser de amigos, diciendo ser pues el término humano le parecía ofensivo, comparado con los entes sin inteligencia que le rodeaban. Su vaga capacidad de socializar lo condujo al mundo de la soledad, no tenía amigos, por elección, así que en la única persona en la que pudo pensar fue en Burt.

Después vino el golpe.

Un puño en la nariz fue suficiente para derribarlo. Consciente, pero aturdido, fue llevado a rastras por dos fuertes brazos, cada uno con mangas rojas, no podía determinar si del equipo de fútbol o de hockey. No importaba.

Pasando por el prado artificial de fútbol, arrastrando pequeñas piedras incrustadas en sus codos, atravesó el campamento sexual, y juró que pudo ver a un pequeño, probablemente séptimo grado, masturbándose en una silla que daba la espalda al resto de parejas. Nadie parecía percatarse, mejor, a nadie le importaba.

El destino de su cuerpo fue un prado abundante, acompañado con unas ramas espinosas, que atravesaban con facilidad su camisa Diesel, azul turquesa. Internamente se alegraba de que no fuera a morir con una camisa Polo destrozada. Las espinas llegaban a su piel y rajaban como cuchillos. La sangre brotaba de su espalda mientras trataba de perder el conocimiento, de acabar rápido con el dolor, sin éxito.

Levantado por los mismos brazos, fue empujado contra la nada, el peso de su cuerpo fue recibido por una pared, una que no había visitado ni había sido lo suficientemente curioso para buscar. Reconoció a un chico, Karofsky, en su peor forma, pero podía ver la violencia que irradiaban sus ojos.

Karofsky, padres violentos, drogas, escondido en un clóset del que no quería salir, no podía. Una historia más.

Las características de estar a punto de desmayarte son poca capacidad auditiva. Karofsky gritaba palabras vacías, mientras tomaba a Kurt por los hombros y lo empujaba contra la pared, acto seguido por manotazos y puños, -Uno- su voz era inaudible, pero siguió contando cada golpe, -Dos- su oído derecho sangraba, -Tres-, perdió la vista en un ojo, demasiado aturdido para importarle cuál era, -Cuatro-, ¿esos eran sus dientes? Caían como semillas de molinillos. Con cada segundo se sentía más torpe, inservible, ¿Cómo había vivido 17 años siendo tan débil?

-Cinco- no dolió, sólo fue otro golpe, en el estómago, con la suficiente presión para dejarlo sin aire. No dolió porque el dolor se había ido, sus censores de dolor parecían desactivarse proporcional a la cantidad de sangre que perdía. Dejó de contar. Los puños fueron reemplazados por rodillazos, como queriendo asegurar que sus músculos se desgarraran. El sabor a hierro en su boca era ahora sangre, roja, espesa. Ya estaba muriendo. En el piso no tienes muchas probabilidades de luchar.

El cuerpo no parecía arma digna de tal adversario, decidieron reemplazar puños y pies con ramas. Golpes en la cara y la entrepierna que parecían repetitivos. ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Era más resistente de lo que pensaba? Bueno, no, no lo era. Un golpe más en el cráneo o la columna y quedaría vegetal.

En el suelo, chapoteando en un charco de su propia sangre, sólo pudo distinguir cómo sus matones caminaban hacia la pared mientras daban manotazos, seguido por pasos alarmados y sirenas. La voz de un muchacho, una que no podía reconocer, lo guiaba hacia un sueño profundo.

-Resiste, por favor- entonces partió.


	2. Perspectiva

Hace días que su hábito se había vuelto rutinario, hábito que nadie parecía notar. Blaine había encontrado un pequeño y oculto oasis entre matorrales. Claro, lo había encontrado después de grandes, diversos traumas: depresión, ansiedad, soledad.

La que parecía quedarse en su mente era la idea del suicidio. Lo había planeado, y no, su causa no era tristeza, dolor ni rabia. Ya había superado esa etapa. Sólo había comprendido que su vida no valía, ni para él, ni para sus antiguos amigos, ni para sus padres. Al menos eso creía.

Su vida no valía, era basura, desperdicio. Como si su vida no fuera algo único y prodigioso.

Pero no quería morir en silencio, quería que al menos su vida significara algo. Entre sus planes estaban traumas severos a pubertos e infantes, unos más arruinados que otros, viendo cómo su cuerpo golpeaba el asfalto, gracias a la gravedad. Cómo sus órganos reventaban, cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía, y el conocimiento viajaba lentamente al limbo de las almas en el que creía como ateo pesimista, con gritos agudos y voces aterradas siendo su orquesta de despedida. Lo había planeado.

También quería que un poco de su sangre salpicara a los de preparatoria. Tal parece que Blaine no sabía mucho de anatomía humana.

16 metros de alto conformaban una fantasía, que parecía sexual por el placer que le daba. Un placer liberador, ansioso y nervioso, que hacía la espera cada vez más dolorosa.

Pero esa no era su única idea.

También había pensado en ahorcarse, algo simple pero rápido. Lo podría hacer entre clases, los niños violados y psicológicamente mudos parecen tener privilegios como ir al baño cuando quisieran. Así, no tendría impedimentos de ninguna clase.

Sólo necesitaba una cuerda, un gran árbol y claro, su miserable vida.

Así que en un descanso, ampliando sus posibilidades, decidió recorrer el campus en busca de dicho árbol. Caminó unos minutos, rodeando la pared que tenía rejas eléctricas por encima. _No es un colegio, es más una cárcel, _se dijo para sí.

Después de un tiempo encontró una división particularmente uniforme que separaba dos espacios, pero era tan espesa que parecía no traspasable.

Otro beneficio de ser niño violado es la capacidad de explorar sin ser cuestionado por hacerlo, como si pensaran que te liberas un poco del trauma si caminas solo y nada más que solo por donde se te ocurra. Sumado al hecho de que todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a un estudiante escarbar unos arbustos.

Separó ramas, algunas cortaban líneas irregulares en su piel, pequeñas rayas blancas y algunas rosadas adornaban su muñeca. ¿Metáfora? Tal vez. Unos cortes y espinas y estaría en lo desconocido de la escuela. Se podía ver que nadie frecuentaba el lugar, pues no había paquetes plásticos, cajas de jugo o condones* usados regados por el prado.

Era, además, naturalmente hermoso.

Había dos árboles grandes por lo cual le sorprendió no haberlos visto detrás de los matorrales. Uno más pequeño y ancho captó su mirada, tenía ramas gruesas en la parte baja, y hojas de colores más arriba. Se daría cuenta que lo más hermoso no era el árbol, era lo que ocultaba tras de sí.

Unos pasos a la derecha se dio cuenta de una abertura en la pared, más bien en la muralla, pues 10 metros de ladrillo y cemento no son fáciles de ignorar. 10 metros de un gran _sin escapatoria._ Pero, a decir verdad, a Blaine no le desagradaba tal idea, no en un lugar como ése.

Parecía un hoyo de ladrillo ausente, y daba la vista a un prado vacío, que al acercarse pudo definir como el patio de otro campus, más pequeño y viejo que el suyo, con detalles desgastados y grises. A pesar de esto era bonita la vista hacia los prados vacíos acompañados por el sonido de las banderas ondeando.

Y mágicamente, sus pensamientos suicidas fueron reemplazados por intriga. Claro, seguía en la búsqueda de una muerte súbita e impactante, pero un rayo de luz asomó en lo que parecía muerto. Sintió curiosidad por el lugar, lo cual era algo raro pues era sólo un colegio, y mientras pasaban los días prefería aquel lugar para pasar el tiempo perdido.

Entonces ése día pasó.

Cuando atravesó los arbustos, por sexta, séptima vez, encontró que no estaba del todo sólo.

Al otro lado del gran muro escuchaba gritos, más como insultos, palabras fuertes que se tornaban estúpidas y sin sentido con cada segundo. El sodio era acompañado de golpes, no, choques, cortantes, rápidos. El que estaba golpeando parecía tener mucha rabia, y fuerza. O Blaine estaba paranoico, o esos eran huesos quebrándose.

Pero, qué importaba. Tal vez aquella persona se lo merecía, tal vez estaba mejor muerto que vivo. Tal vez el que agonizaba era el malo de la historia.

Claro, eso nunca pasa.

Siempre eran nerds, losers, integrantes del coro o del equipo de ajedrez, siempre los mismos escuálidos con gafas a los que Dios castigaba con pocos atributos y narices frágiles. Siempre el mismo modelo de pequeño idiota, que sobrevivía por la idea de que sus problemas acabarían al terminar sus estudios.

Otras veces sólo eran muchachos, disconformes con la ironía de su vida, creyendo en un ser supremo que los hizo gays por satisfacción propia, para regocijarse mientras éstos trataban de arreglar su vida. Un dios que, al final, no tenía cielo para ellos. Un dios irónico.

Pero qué importaba, no era su vida. Tal vez era un alma en pena, y en el mejor de los casos se lo encontraría en el limbo de las almas perdidas. _No es tan mala idea, _pensó mientras se acercaba al hoyo, hasta que lo vio.

Dos mechones de pelo oscuro ocultaban sin éxito los moretones de sus ojos. La sangre que emanaba por s u boca y nariz hacía indefinible el contorno de su pálido rostro. Aún así sus ojos asomaban. Azules y apagados, viendo la vida que le quitaban forzosamente.

La víctima en cuestión estaba muerta a los ojos de Blaine, o lo estaría muy pronto. Pero había algo en el que no quería dar su vida. Si alguien merecía vivir era esa persona. Impulsivamente Blaine llamó al 911, y con voz de niño violado advirtió que estaban matando a un joven en cierto colegio público. Mientras colgaba, alertaba a los abusadores, sobre todo a uno ancho y no muy alto que captó su atención, que había llamado a la policía y que deberían huir. Claro, no fue escuchado, hasta que sonó la sirena. Mientras corrían, gritaba como podía al castaño para que éste no perdiera el conocimiento. En eso también falló.

*La sexualidad era un tema teórico en clase y experimental en los recesos. Además, el sexo gay es más placentero, ¿verdad?


End file.
